A tubular drag conveyor is a flight conveyor that has an endless chain and conveyor flight carried by the chain and situated within the confines of a tube or a tubular casing.
Products commonly handled by tubular drag conveyors include particulate materials such as granules, polymer beads and powders, sugar, detergents, seeds and the like. These conveyors are very well suited for use in food, chemical, and pharmaceutical industries.
For efficient operation of a tubular drag conveyor, maintaining of conveyor chain tension is of utmost importance. As the conveyor chain stretches and/or settles in several months after initial installation, chain tension requires periodic adjustment which often requires operational shut-down. The present drag conveyor chain tensioner ameliorates this problem by providing continuous, automatic chain tensioning during conveyor operation that minimizes the need for regular manual chain tension adjustments that are usually required.